


Subnivean

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: The snowfall was heavy - a considerable amount, enough that only the very roof of the car was visible. Nami herself preferred the summer and heat of the sun, but she supposed there were worse things than being snowed in with Ichiji - especially considering he was practically a human space heater.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Subnivean

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 11 [SFW] - Cozy Winter**

Nami had known there was a winter storm coming through while they were en route to their cabin getaway. She could feel the bitter chill in the air, as well as the precipitous drop in pressure. There would be snow - lots of it - ice, and temperatures well below freezing. Nami had known. Nami had been betting on it.

From the lofted position of their bed inside the cabin, Nami could see right out the slanted roof window and out into the woods. The only illumination was a jar candle she’d kept burning for hours, filling the small shelter with the smell of evergreen, and it was more than enough to see the storm as it blustered on the other side of the glass. She couldn’t see the car anymore, or any indication of the walkway they’d taken up to the cabin. Everything was blanketed in a thick winter blanket.

Ichiji was asleep, and had been asleep for several hours already. His hair was a mess - well, more than it usually was, anyway - and he was pressed up behind Nami, nuzzling his face into her hair sleepily. Both of them were naked, clothes abandoned in the living room at the bottom of the loft ladder. They had, as per usual, gotten more than a bit carried away in enjoying their private accommodations.

Nami didn’t mind. She’d never met a man who burned hot the way Ichiji did. Her element had always been warmth, the rays of summer sunshine and warmth on skin. Ichiji was fire, more intense than the warmest day. Powerfully potent, even to someone well-equipped against burns as she was. A calm facade and a wildfire beneath.

The perfect companion for the most bitterly cold, howling winter nights. Nami leaned into him, closing her eyes as she breathed in the scent of his skin. He smelled like cinnamon oil and strawberry, with a dash of her citrus kisses thrown in. Marked, just as she’d left him. Ichiji’s body heat was better than layers of blankets or a glowing bonfire. 

Sighing contentedly, Nami closed her eyes, listening to the shriek of the wind and Ichiji’s slow, even breathing. Not many girls could boast of having a living fire to keep them warm when the cold nights came. She should be so lucky.


End file.
